


Food Is Important For Your Health

by mielipieli



Series: The Inexplicable Events of Mount Justice [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, but for now it's just weird, the team doesn't see Dick as a normal human being, which might cause problems in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: The team has never seen Nightwing eat before. I got the idea from a tumblr post. I can't find it anymore. Tell me if you know it, so I can message the person and add a link.





	1. Chapter 1

Damn, that mission had taken far too long. Dick felt like he was starving. Responsibilities first, food second.

„Ok, team. Check yourselves over, treat any injuries and relax. You all did good work today.“

Everyone moved into different directions: Tim, Gar, Bart, Jaime and Cassie went into the living room, while most of the others went into their rooms to get changed. Dick waited a few more seconds, so he would at least seem available for problems and then turned towards the kitchen. He had to climb onto the cupboards to reach the cornflakes, then got a bowl, spoon and the milk. 

He ended up sitting on the cupboards and ate with gusto.

„AAAAAAHH!“, came a scream from two meters from Dick. He looked up. Gar was standing in the doorway staring at him. 

As can be imagined in a cave with superheroes, the kitchen was occupied by all of the other team members only ten seconds later.

„I’ve never seen him eat before“, Cassie whispered. 

Dick continued to spoon cornflakes into his mouth without taking his eyes away from the rest of the team.

„I eat“, he said in between two bites. „Especially when I’m hungry.“

That’s when Tim started laughing and Conner and M’gann joined in. The others continued staring at him, their eyes now sometimes flicking towards the other three. 

„How did you never see him eat?“, Tim wheezed out. „He eats like all the time. When someone else gives a mission briefing, when he gets in he usually eats a bowl of cornflakes first, when he’s done training he usually lies on the floor eating a power bar. So I repeat: How did you never see him eat?“

„I thought he photosynthesizes“, Cassie whispers.


	2. Photosynthesizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot twist: nightwing is actually a plant clone created by poison ivy. He does photosynthesize.
> 
> This comment gave me an idea.

Dick was feeling terrible as he sat on the bed in the medbay. There was a bucket in his arms and his hands were gripping at it hard enough that his knuckles were white. He had changed into some sweatpants and a shirt after they had come back from the fight against some magician who had hit him with a spell he still didn’t really understand. But it always was a better idea to wait for a spell to do something while you are not wearing body armor and weapons. 

Conner had called Zatanna about half an hour ago but she had said right then and there that she’d need at least another hour to get to the cave. And Doctor Fate was on a space mission with Hal, Bruce and Clark. For now Dick could do nothing but sit on the bed waiting for the next time he had to vomit. 

It was actually just ten minutes later that Zatanna walked into the room - Dick was in a private area since no one really needed to watch him vomit - and not the thirty they had thought she would take. It still seemed like an eternity.

„Hey! How are you feeling?“, she said as she stepped into the room. 

„Like shit“, Dick groaned and leaned his head back against the wall.

„I’m going to try and figure out what kind of spell you were hit with and see whether it’s temporary or needs to be neutralized. Just sit still and we’ll have this figured out in a bit.“

Dick felt the magic flow over him in waves as she cast different diagnostic and detecting spells. It took about a minute for her to announce to him that she knew what was going on: „Ok. So as far as I can tell it’s a temporary spell which turns you into a plant for about 24 hours.“

Dick opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows: „A plant?“

„Apparently. You’re going to feel like shit for a while since the changes currently being made to your body make it reject the food in your stomach. Then your skin is going to turn green and you’ll have to sit under a UV light. Since it’s only 24 hours you probably won’t get a problem with nutrient deficiency but you should drink water. It is possible that you’ll need a higher amount of carbon dioxide in the air so you may have to make sure you get enough of that.“

Dick groaned and leaned over his bucket. 

———————

His day was looking way better when his skin had turned to a soft green and Tim had installed the UV lamp. Since he wasn’t constantly holding on to a bucket anymore, he was even getting some visitors.

„Hey, Nightwing! Are you ok?“, Cassie asked and shuffled into the room with Gar and Bart. All of them had been on his squad during the mission. 

„Feels a bit weird but I’ll go back to normal by tomorrow“, Dick said and smiled at them. 

„Do you need anything? Food? Something?“

„Nah, I’m actually photosynthesizing now“, Dick announced and laughed. Gar and Bart joined in and he could see the embarrassed blush sneak into Cassie’s cheeks.


End file.
